Глава 789
Обложка Обложка по заявкам: "Шанкс и человек-бульдог отдыхают на террасе кафе." От Яссу из префектуры Чиба Краткое содержание Около стен Птичьей Клетки король Рику и Танк Лепанто присоединяются ко всем, кто пытается спасти страну. Где-то в городе Дофламинго практически расправляется с Виолой, используя Ребекку в качестве марионетки. Посреди площади Гатз делает громкое объявление о том, кто скрывался под личиной "Луси" — это Луффи, тот, кто способен победить Дофламинго. Это дает людям надежду, однако самого Гатза Ситибукай сильно ранит с помощью силы Плода. Дофламинго почти заставляет Ребекку убить собственную тетю, но прямо в последний момент неожиданно на месте Виолы появляется Луффи, мгновением ранее восстановивший Хаки. Его телепортировал Ло, поменяв его местами с принцессой. Луффи готовится покончить с Дофламинго. Полное содержание The people of Dressrosa continue pushing the Birdcage as it reaches the King's Plateau and begins breaking it. Riku Dold III and Tank Lepanto rush over to the SMILE Factory and assist the people in pushing it, and Riku commends everyone for helping save Dressrosa. This gives the people more spirit as they continue pushing. Elsewhere, Rebecca screams at Viola to stop attacking Doflamingo for fear of her aunt's life. Viola does a roundhouse kick on Doflamingo, but he easily blocks it and states that he would not hesitate to kill Viola despite her once being a Donquixote Pirate. Doflamingo then immobilizes Viola and takes control of Rebecca, ordering her to kill Viola. Rebecca heads toward Viola against her will, both of them imploring Doflamingo to stop. The citizens continue running from the Birdcage, but it has shrunk so much that there is nowhere left to go. The Colosseum gladiators continue pushing on Bartolomeo's barrier, and Kyros wonders where Rebecca is. Right then, Gatz activates a Den Den Mushi and broadcasts himself across Dressrosa. The citizens become shocked when they hear him and try to find out why he is broadcasting, but Gatz continues, reminding everyone of the star of that day's Corrida Colosseum tournament. Cavendish listens intently, when he suddenly realizes that Law is gone. Gatz then lists the accomplishments of the aforementioned star, and everyone realizes that he is talking about "Lucy." As Rebecca begs Lucy for help, Gatz reveals to everyone that Lucy was Monkey D. Luffy. Gatz then recalls the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa ten years ago by controlling Riku, and tells everyone that Luffy has promised to knock out Doflamingo in one blow. This causes the citizens to cheer, and Gatz taunts Doflamingo, calling him a false king and telling him that Dressrosa would be his execution ground. Gatz then yells that it will only be ten seconds before Luffy comes back. Meanwhile, Hajrudin succumbs to his injuries and falls as the effects of the Teardelions wear off, followed soon by Dagama and Ideo. Mansherry cries in regret for giving them false hope, but Kabu reassures her that she has saved many lives with her powers. thumb|245x245px|Луффи останавливает Ребекку, атакующую против своей воли Благодаря вдохновляющей речи Гатза гладиаторы, оставшиеся на ногах, продолжают толкать клетку, а горожане начинают болеть за Луффи. Терпение Дофламинго, в свою очередь, достигает своего предела, и Ситибукай пронзает комментатора насквозь своими нитями. параллельно отсчет достигает нуля в тот самый момент, как падает Гатз, которому остается лишь надеется, что Луффи исполнит обещание и покончит с Дофламинго. В этот самый момент драма возле Дофламинго достигает своего апогея, так как Ребекка продолжает неуклонно приближаться к Виоле. Обе девушки плачут, и Виола говорит племяннице, что не сбирается ее ненавидеть, она не виновата в происходящем. Ребекка уже готовится опустить меч на свою тетю, когда на ее месте неожиданно возникает Луффи, а меч девушки ломается о его голову. Это Ло переместил пирата и принцессу местами, используя ROOM. Дофламинго в бешенстве выплевывает имя Мугивары, а горожане поддерживают появившегося парня криками. Справка Примечания по главе *Рику Долдо III и Танк Лепанто присоединяются к людям, толкающим Птичью Клетку. *Эффект от силы Маншерри начинает пропадать, она не может вылечить одно человека дважды. *Дофламинго с легкостью ранил Виолу и заставляет Ребекку направить меч против тети. *Дофламинго ранит Гатза с помощью своей силы. *Луффи восстанавливает Хаки, а Ло меняет его местами с Виолой, спасая тем самым обеих принцесс. Персонажи Навигация по арке ca:Capítol 789 de:Lucy!! en:Chapter 789 es:Capítulo 789 fr:Chapitre 789 it:Capitolo 789